This disclosure relates generally to fuel cells and, more particularly, to producing a platinum monolayer catalyst for a fuel cell.
Fuel cell stack assemblies are well known and typically include multiple individual fuel cells. The individual fuel cells may each include a polymer electrolyte membrane (PEM) positioned between two electrodes. The electrodes can be catalyst coated substrates (CCS). The substrates may be gas diffusion layers that include carbon fibers. The substrates distribute fuel cell fluids, such as hydrogen and air. One of the CCS operates as an anode, and the other CCS operates as a cathode. The PEM and the electrodes together establish a membrane electrode assembly (MEA).
The CCS may include a platinum monolayer deposited on a core. Monolayers are one atom thick and the utilization of platinum is much higher than commercial platinum nanocatalysts. The mass production of platinum monolayers is difficult.